scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Bob the Red-Nosed Builder
Disney and BBC's Movie Spoof of "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)". Cast: * Rudolph - Bob the Builder * Clarice - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Hermey - Buster Moon (Sing) * Sam the Snowman - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Yukon Cornelius - David Read (Arthur) * Santa Claus - Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * Mrs. Claus - Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) * Head Elf - Big Bird (Sesame Street) * Fireball - Bot (Team Umizoomi) * Bumble the Snowmonster - Clayton (Tarzan) * Donner (Rudolph's Father) - Robert (Bob the Builder) * Mrs. Donner (Rudolph's Mother) - Dorothy (Bob the Builder) * King Moonracer - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Charlie in the Box - Fleegle (The Banana Splits) * Spotted Elephant - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) * Dolly for Sue - Emily Elizabeth (Clifford the Big Red Dog) * Bird Fish - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) * Misfit Cowboy - Makka Pakka (In The Night Garden) * Train with Square Wheels - Roary the Racing Car * Boat that Sinks - Super Why * Jelly Pistol - Barney (Barney & Friends) Other Cast: * Coach Comet - Iggle Piggle (In The Night Garden) * Clarice's Father - Mr. Bentley (Bob the Builder) * Scooter for Jimmy - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) * Yukon's Dogs - Tubb (Rubbadubbers), Boomer (Wonder Park), Arthur Read, B.J. (Barney & Friends) and Pizza Head (The Pizza Head Show) * Plane That Can't Fly - The Big Red Boat (Twirlywoos) * Other Elves - Various Machines (Bob the Builder) * Other Fawns - Full Cast (Full House) * Various Misfit Toys - Various The Mr. Men Show Characters * Baby Rudolph - Sherman Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) Movie Used: * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Sing (2016) * Handy Manny (2006) * Arthur (1996) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Sesame Street (1969) * Follow That Bird (1985) * Team Umizoomi (2010) * Tarzan (1999) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Big Hero 6: The Series (2017) * The Banana Splits (1968) * The Banana Splits Movie (2019) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2000) * Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2019) * Jake and the Neverland Pirates (2011) * In the Night Garden (2007) * Roary the Racing Car (2007) * Super Why (2007) * Barney and the Backyard Gang (1988) * Barney & Friends (1992) * The Muppet Show (1976) * The Muppet Movie (1979) * The Great Muppet Caper (1981) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) * The Muppets (2011) * The Muppets (TV Series) (2015) * Rubbadubbers (2003) * Wonder Park (2019) * The Pizza Head Show (1993) * Twirlywoos (2015) * Full House (1987) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) Voices: * Neil Morrissey as Bob * Kate Harbour as Wendy * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Wilmer Valderrama as Manny Garcia * Bruce Dinsmore as David Read * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse * Matt Vogel as Big Bird and Kermit the Frog * Donovan Patton as Bot * Brian Blessed as Clayton * Richard Briers as Robert * June Whitfield as Dorothy * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Eric Bauza as Fleegle * Simon Greenall as Mr. Bump * Grey DeLisle as Emily Elizabeth * Colin Ford as Jake * Justyn Towler as Makka Pakka * Maria Darling as Roary the Racing Car * Johnny Orlando as Super Why * Dean Wendt as Barney * Nick Kellington as Igglepiggle * Rob Rackstraw as Mr. Bentley * John Gordon Sinclair as Tubb * Ken Hudson Cambell as Boomer * Jacob Ursomarzo as Arthur * Patty Wirtz as BJ * Walter Williams as Pizza Head * Max Charles as Sherman Peabody Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as Rudolph Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Clarice Buster Moon.jpg|Buster Moon as Hermey Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Sam the Snowman David Read.png|David Read as Yukon Cornelius Mickey Mouse.png|Mickey Mouse as Santa Claus Minnie Mouse 2.png|Minnie Mouse as Mrs. Claus Big Bird.png|Big Bird as Head Elf Bot.png|Bot as Fireball Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Bumble the Snowmonster Robert.png|Robert as Donner (Rudolph's Father) Dorothy.png|Dorothy as Mrs. Donner (Rudolph's Mother) Hiro Hamada.png|Hiro Hamada as King Moonracer Fleegle.jpg|Fleegle as Charlie in the Box Mr. Bump.png|Mr. Bump as Spotted Elephant Emily Elizabeth.jpeg|Emily Elizabeth as Dolly with Sue Jake.jpg|Jake as Bird Fish Makka Pakka.png|Makka Pakka as Misfit Cowboy Roary the Racing Car.jpg|Roary the Racing Car as Train with Square Wheels Super Why.png|Super Why as Boat That Sinks Barney the Dinosaur.jpg|Barney as Jelly Pistol Igglepiggle.jpg|Igglepiggle as Coach Comet Mr. Bentley.jpg|Mr. Bentley as Clarice's Father KermitTMM.JPG|Kermit the Frog as Scooter for Jimmy Tubb.png|Tubb, Boomer.jpeg|Boomer, Arthur Read.jpg|Arthur Read, BJ.png|B.J. Pizza Head.jpg|and Pizza Head as Yukon's Dogs Big Red Boat.png|Big Red Boat as Plane That Can't Fly Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman).png|Sherman Peabody as Baby Rudolph Category:Disney and BBC Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer Movie Spoofs Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Category:Christmas Spoofs Category:Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:Holiday Spoofs